<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i missed you by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429837">i missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>david misses stevie when she is away for work and eagerly anticipates her return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts">another_Hero</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill for nikkaphon from <a href="https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a">this cuddling prompt list.</a> thanks for the prompt!</p><p>17. Reunion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David knew he would miss Stevie when she started traveling for her new job, but he hadn’t anticipated just how much. Her first flight with Larry Air only took her out of Schitt’s Creek for three days as she flew across the country, into the U.S., and then from one coast to the other before heading back to Canada. </p><p>She texted David from her layover in California and again when they landed in Dallas, Texas. She sent some truly awful photos from the sky (David really needs to teach her how to frame her photos properly) and a photo of some airplane peanuts with the caption “NOT complimentary.” David really should not be missing her so much considering how frequently they have been communicating while she’s been away. </p><p>But. It’s just not the same. There’s been long gaps of time between her texts while she’s in the air, David couldn’t storm into the motel lobby to complain when Alexis stole his conditioner, and when he tried to snark about Darlene’s cousin to Patrick, instead of joining in, Patrick just laughed and said she had been perfectly charming to him. So yeah, he’s really excited about Stevie’s return to Schitt’s Creek this evening. </p><p>He can’t stop glancing at his phone even though he knows Stevie won’t be able to text right now. Patrick keeps shooting smug smiles in his direction because he thinks it’s “sweet” how much David misses Stevie. David hates it. His friendship with Stevie is supposed to be aloof and filled with mutual jabs at each other. He can’t allow people to see how much he misses her, how much he needs her in his life. His phone buzzes several times in his hand and David is embarrassed at how eagerly he unlocks his phone to view the messages. </p><p><strong>Stevie [3:02 p.m.]:</strong> be back around 7. got a brief layover in topeka before heading back to toronto<br/>
<strong>[3:02 p.m.]:</strong> bring wine<br/>
<strong>[3:02 p.m.]:</strong> lots of wine</p><p>David smiles down at his phone without even realizing it. They’ve made plans to meet up at Stevie’s apartment to catch up over wine when she returns, and David is trying to stamp down his elation at the prospect of seeing his best friend again. He taps out a response to Stevie just as Patrick approaches, peering at David’s phone screen from over his shoulder. He presses a kiss to David’s neck, and David can feel him smiling. It infuriates as much as it delights him. </p><p>“So, <i>so</i> sweet, David. I’m sure Stevie would love to know how eagerly you’ve been awaiting her return.” Patrick wraps his arms around David and starts swaying them gently.</p><p>David immediately schools his face into a more neutral expression. “I don’t… it’s not… I’m feeling the normal amount of anticipation, Patrick. I don’t know what you… what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Patrick chuckles into David’s shoulder. “Sure, David. How about you stay over at Stevie’s tonight, and then we can all grab breakfast at the café tomorrow, hm?”</p><p>“I don’t… that’s not necessary. I’m sure she…” David trips over his words.</p><p>“I’m sure she misses you just as much as you miss her, David.” Patrick kisses David on the cheek and returns to the candles he was restocking. </p><p>David sets an alarm for 7 p.m. and smiles down at his phone.</p><p>--</p><p>David lets himself into Stevie’s apartment with the spare key she gave him and sets the wine bottles on her kitchen counter. Stevie had texted to say the flight had been slightly delayed, but she is now driving back to Schitt’s Creek. David paces around her apartment, impatient and on edge. </p><p>When 7:30 passes and there’s still no sign of Stevie, David starts panic cleaning her apartment. He’s folding up some discarded laundry and trying not to pathetically cling to one of her flannels when the door opens. David flings himself at Stevie and is surprised when she hugs back just as tightly. </p><p>“Hi,” he breathes into her hair.</p><p>“Hey.” Stevie gently nudges him away after the hug has gone on for at least 20 seconds, moving to fully enter the apartment and shut the door. “Alright, stop blocking the wine.”</p><p>David laughs and feels his entire body relax, comforted by the familiar sarcasm and wry smile. </p><p>They end up lying side by side on her bed sipping their wine and swapping stories. Stevie talks about horrible passengers and a fellow flight attendant she bonded with over their mutual distaste for small talk. David feels overwhelming happiness for Stevie—and only a little bit of jealousy over her new friend.</p><p>Later, David will blame it on his fourth glass of wine, but really it's the wave of fondness washing over him as Stevie talks about the man who tried to bring an iguana on the plane that causes him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. Their friendship has never been an especially affectionate one, and for a moment David worries that he has crossed a line, but then she shifts closer and lays her head on his chest. After a few seconds, David begins stroking her hair and Stevie drapes an arm over his stomach, sighing softly. She reaches for David’s hand and squeezes gently as she shuts her eyes. </p><p>Her breathing evens out as David plays with her hair, and the repetitive motion combined with her steady exhales begins to feel meditative. David’s eyes start to feel heavy and his mind is pleasantly fuzzy when Stevie begins speaking. Her voice is soft and slightly slurred, hanging on the precipice of sleep. </p><p>“I really missed you, David.”</p><p>David feels choked with emotion. He has to clear his throat twice before he can respond. “I- I really missed you too, Stevie.”</p><p>“I’m really glad I left, though.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m really glad you did, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/">@landofsonlali</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>